Designing economical synthesis of complex nanostructures is increasingly important for practical applications of nanoscale objects. Nanoparticles have demonstrated tremendous promise in many applications, such as catalysis,1 medical imaging,2 and development of new analytical methods.3 Nanoparticle-phospholipid hybrids have been used for in vivo imaging and drug delivery.4 